Mess in da Oprah Jaus
by Lluna
Summary: Como buena "phan" muchas veces he imaginado lo que sería poder meterme en el libro del Fantasma de la Ópera... lo curioso es que una vez me pasó de verdad. ¿Queréis saber qué sucedió?
1. Chapter 1

Un día, de tanto desearlo, aparecí en la Ópera Populaire. En la Gran ecalier de la Ópera Populaire, para ser exactos. (Ópera también llamada Garnier, por su constructor Charles Garnier, solo que yo creo- siguiendo la versión de Susan Kay- creo que Erik hizo gran parte de ella).

En fin. Como aparecí en las escaleras y me llevé un susto de muerte al ver la escena, perdí el equilibrio y caí, deslizándome hasta el suelo. En esas estaba cuando oí acercase a dos hombres, hablando a media voz.

-Estoy seguro de que se trata de una broma de M. Poligny y M. Debbiene, Moncharmin- como no pudo ser de otro modo, reconocí por el nombre a los nuevos managers, de la ópera. Pero ellos no me reconocieron a mí ya que, al verme, callaron y me miraron con expresión extraña.

-¿Qué está haciendo en el suelo, Mmlle?- dudaron al emplear la última palabra, pues yo llevaba unos extraños pantalones azules. Llevaba además una chaqueta corta, de un verde brillante y el pelo demasiado corto como para compararlo con una dama de la época.

-Me he caído- repliqué un tanto molesta, poniéndome en pie.

-¿No debería estar ensayando?- inquirió Moncharmin. (Supongo que era Moncharmin).

-¿Ensayando?- repetí. Después me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era del grupo de actores y que iba disfrazada de mi personaje.- Oh sí. Por supuesto- balbuceé.

-Vaya, pues- replicó Firmin. Si es que lo era.

Asentí, confusa, pues yo no sabía cómo llegar hasta el escenario. Como me seguían mirando fijamente, sin embargo, decidí subir las escaleras. Seguro que en el piso superior me encontraría con una persona que fuese más amable.

Me equivocaba, pues me encontré de bruces con La Carlotta, que venía discutiendo con alguien sobre el vestuario.

-Ma non! I 'ate my 'at!- se quejaba, señalando el sombrero que tenía en la mano su acompañante.

-¿Señora Carlotta sin-apellido-dado-por-Leroux?- pregunté, plantándome frente a ella. A pesar de que se trataba de la "mala", no pude evitar emocionarme. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días una se encuentra con un personaje de su obra favorita.

-¿Scussi?- me soltó, mirándome con indignación.

-Perdone Señora, soy una fan suya- le dije, a pesar de que nunca la había oído cantar. Pero si Erik la aborrecía, estaba segura de que tampoco me habría perdido nada- Y una compatriota- añadí. Ella suavizó su ceño.

-Oh, grazie, grazie- Luego volvió a mirarme de modo extraño, al ver las ropas que llevaba.

-Disculpe usted pero, ¿no es española?

-Española, sí.

-Entonces, ¿porqué habla italiano?- señalé. Ella me observó sorprendida y, se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Non se. Qu'el passato a mio acento?- exclamó, levantando las manos y llevándoselas a la cabeza- Bernard- se volvió hacia su acompañante- c'est horrible!- se giró hacia mi- Hable en mi lengua conmigo! Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, tengo que recordar. ¿De dónde dice que es usted?

-Soy de Barcelona- contesté.- Ya sabe. Los juegos Olimpicos del 92, ciudad cosmopolita, el foro de las culturas, la Sagrada Familia, Montserrat Caballé… una gran soprano, por cierto…- Me callé, pues me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con la Carlotta. "estaba confraternizando con el enemigo" (Rowling dixit). Si quería acercarme a mi querido Erik, era mejor que éste no me viese haciendo buenas migas con la diva- ¡La Caballé es una gran soprano, pero usted no!- le chillé, señalándola- ¡Canta peor que una rana!- ella soltó un graznido y yo, muy dignamente, me aparté de su camino, mientras me insultaba en español y exigía saber mi nombre.

La ignoré y seguí caminando por el pasillo, mientras ella gritaba. Continué andando hasta que me topé con un grupito de gente, que hablaba en voz demasiado alta.

-¡Has sido tú quien se ha equivocado en la entrada!

-¡Eso ha debido ser culpa del fantasma! ¡Yo nunca me equivoco!

-Mentira, no intentes confundirme…- carraspeé. Tuve que hacerlo dos veces más hasta que se callaron.

-Hola… esto, ¿alguno de ustedes puede decirme como llegar al escenario?- me miraron de arriba abajo. Nota mental: buscar otro atuendo.

-Todo recto a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, a la derecha y abajo- me contestó uno, el que parecía más joven- ¿Usted trabaja aquí?- inquirió y el grupito intercambió una mirada.

-Yo… he venido a sustituir a Joseph Bouquet- solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Pero, usted es una muchacha- objetó otro, extrañado. Concedí que sí, que era chica, pero que Richard y Moncharmin me habían dado permiso, aunque eso era mentira y aunque, tampoco estaba segura de cuál era el trabajo que hacía Bouquet. Se encargaba del decorado, creo. Afortunadamente para mí, Bouquet ya había muerto, porque no pusieron pegas a que le quitase el puesto de trabajo.

-Bien, si esos dos la han contratado- el joven se encogió de hombros y repitió dónde podía encontrar el escenario. Le di las gracias y seguí sus indicaciones, llegando a mi destino tras preguntar tres veces más, pues la tarea no era fácil.

Allí, informé al tipo que se encontraba bajando el telón en ese momento del motivo de mi presencia. Supongo que los actores habrían terminado de ensayar.

-Estupendo, ayudarás a Charles- contestó él, señalando hacia un muchacho que acababa de aparecer.

-¡Gavroche!- exclamé, pues el chiquillo (de unos trece o catorce años) se parecía mucho al pillo de Les Mis.

-¿Cómo dice?- inquirió. El tipo del telón, me presentó como su ayudante y el chico me miró unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Mmm, me he venido con lo puesto- musité, algo avergonzada de mis ropas- ¿Alguien podría dejarme algo más cómodo?- El del telón se ofreció y, media hora más tarde, llevaba puestos unos pantalones raídos y una camisa ancha. Me recogí el pelo con un lazo y dejé que Gavroche me mostrase lo que tenía que hacer. No era complicado- solo tenía que enganchar el decorado a las cuerdas, subirlo y bajarlo cuando tocase y ponerlo en orden según la escena, pero era un tarea algo pesada y, tan solo después de la muestra, acabé agotada. Gavroche me miró con escepticismo, dudando sobre si sería capaz de dedicarme a la faena pero le aseguré que me acostumbraría.

-Bueno, señorita, es tarde ya… ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, señorita, es tarde ya… ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?

Cristina- me inventé, ya que si iba a estar allí tendría que inventarme una identidad también. Pensé que ese nombre atraería la atención de Erik.

Pues bien, Mmlle Cristina- pronunció la palabra con acento francés, que lo asimilaba más al de La Daae- ya hemos acabado por hoy. Yo trabajo también en las caballerizas y tengo que irme- se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero lo retuve por el brazo.

¿Y qué hago yo ahora?- le interrogué. El chico se encogió de hombros, insistió en que tenía que irse y se fue, dejándome sola en el escenario.

Miré a ambos lados y suspiré, evaluando las opciones. Yo bien podía:

a) Quedarme allí hasta que me encontrase con alguien, que me pusiera a trabajar.

b) Ponerme a buscar el escondite de Erik en ese instante.

c) Salir a la calle y buscar un trabajo donde me pagasen y poder comprar algo para comer- pues me estaba muriendo de hambre.

d) Hablar con Carlotta y ser su profesora de español, con lo que tendría que pagarme y podría comprar algo para comer.

B) era la más atrayente, pero sabía que, si bajaba al subsuelo, acabaría perdiéndome. ¡O peor! En la cámara de tortura, como le había pasado a Bouquet.

Estaba cavilando, cuando vi aparecer a los managers por un lado del escenario.

¡Mmlle!- me llamaron. Advertí que parecían enojados- ¿Quién le ha dicho a usted que es al substituta de Bouquet? Nosotros no, aunque va diciendo lo contrario.

Sabiendo que me habían pillado y que iban a echarme- y ni siquiera llevaba allí un día- les pedí hablar con ellos en su despacho. Ellos accedieron y yo suspiré aliviada, ya que pensé que, mientras llegábamos, se me ocurriría alguna otra mentira.

Sin embargo, el despacho estaba demasiado cerca y, para cuando llegamos al lugar y me hicieron pasar adentro, no disponía de ninguna idea.

¿Y bien, Mmlle?- insistió Moncharmin.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Suplicarles que se me quedasen?

Ante todo, que sepan que oído hablar mucho de ambos-empecé- No saben cuanto les admiro. ¡He venido desde muy lejos solo para conocerlos!- solté de pronto, con lo que ellos me miraron gratamente sorprendidos.

Oh, vaya… Mercie- replicó Richard.

Pero, lo que he oído no les hace justicia, caballeros- proseguí, en un tono que trataba de expresar admiración- Son ustedes tan portentosos, tan buen parecidos, tan… tan… A decir verdad- me interrumpí, decepcionándoles, ya que se me había ocurrido una excusa para mi presencia- ahora que estamos a solas, debo confesarles mi verdadera misión. Me llamo Cristina Garcés. Inspectora Garcés. Y he venido a investigar la muerte de Bouquet.

¿A investigar?- exclamó Richard, mesándose el bigote- Un Inspector estuvo aquí antes y decretó que había sido un suicidio. ¿Es que no cree usted que fue un suicidio?

No, Monsieur- repliqué, tajantemente- Hay demasiado cabos sueltos. Y demasiados accidentes. Además, dicen que tienen ustedes un fantasma por aquí…

¿También usted?- saltó Moncharmin- Eso solo son rumores y tonterías que se inventan los actores. No sé que tiene que ver con Bouquet, de todas formas…

Monsieur, se sorprendería en saber cuantas veces los rumores se basan en alguna verdad. Me interesa el tema del fantasma- murmuré- y, creo que ese espíritu podría ser el responsable de lo sucedido.

¿¡Qué?! ¡Los fantasmas no existen y un espíritu no tiene manos con las que cometer un asesinato!

Pero sí alguien que se haga pasar por fantasma- repliqué, mordiéndome la lengua de inmediato. Había dicho demasiado. No debía ponerles en contra de Erik- Volviendo al tema de Bouquet, he fingido trabajar aquí para poder realizar mis investigaciones con tranquilidad. Espero que no se opongan a que me quede. Si lo hicieran, podría acusarles de actuar contra la autoridad- les miré fijamente y ellos, enseguida, me dieron la bienvenida- Bien hecho, señores. Y ahora, díganme, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Mmlle Daae?

¿Mmlle Daae?- repitió Moncharmin- ¿Es que sospecha usted de ella?

¿No considera extraño- inquirí, a mi vez- que el día en que muere Bouquet, ella suba al estrellato?

Bueno, yo…

De todos modos- le interrumpí- No puedo revelarles el contenido de mis averiguaciones, por si acaso…- Los dos abrieron mucho los ojos y la boca.

¿Acaso cree que tenemos algo que ver con el tema?

Espero que no, señores míos. Espero que no. ¿Dónde está ella?

Los dos me revelaron que no dormía en la ópera- cosa que ya sabía- y que no sabrían cuando vendría- ¿Y la próxima función? Aparecerá, supongo.

Solo ha cantado una vez desde que substituyó a La Carlotta.

Vaya, qué extraño- musité- Bueno, seguro que ustedes pueden facilitarme una habitación aquí- proseguí, al ver en sus caras una expresión interrogativa- Se supone que trabajo aquí, señores- les recordé.- Y trabajaré, de todos modos, en el puesto de Bouquet. Así me será más fácil averiguar qué hacía durante el día que pudo meterlo en problemas- Ellos me dieron la razón y yo les convencí de que, puesto que estaba de incógnito e iba a trabajar en la ópera, debían también pagarme un sueldo.

Cuando aceptaron, les pedí que me indicasen dónde podría dormir.

Me llevaron hasta un pequeño cuartito, no muy limpio pero que, al menos no tendría que compartir con nadie.

Luego, les pedí que me invitasen a cenar para que "me explicasen todo lo que sabían sobre la muerte de Bouquet" y los dos hombres no tuvieron más remedio que acceder. No fue mucho lo que me contaron: sabían que habían encontrado al hombre, colgado de una soga, junto al escenario de "le Roi de Lahore". Y que se había decretado su suicidio. Me mostraron el lugar, un sitio un tanto oscuro y por donde, normalmente, no pasaba nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

No se preocupen, Monsieurs. Trataré de averiguar todo lo que me sea posible- les prometí. Lo que era realmente ridículo, pues yo sabía que, o bien había sido Erik el culpable de la muerte, al lanzarle su punjab lasso, o bien había sido Erik el culpable, si bien indirecto, al fabricar la cámara de tortura… Pero debería inventarme otra cosa, pues no quería culparle a él. Sabía que era un asesino, o lo había sido en Manzanderan, pero no le creía capaz de matar a sangre fría. Bien cierto era que disfrutaba matando, pero le exculpaba, pues sabía que nadie le había enseñado nunca la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Es más, nunca le había tratado _bien,_ así que él solo había devuelto al mundo lo que éste le había dado. Estaba segura de que, si alguien llegase realmente a conocerlo… Al fin y al cabo, ¿no le había salvado la vida al Persa alguna vez? Erik era una persona que amaba la vida, o eso creía yo; una persona que amaba lo bello y que se sentía humillada, desgraciada, destrozada, porque era lo completamente opuesto al concepto. Y sabía que, en un futuro, le perdonaría la vida de nuevo al Persa y a Raoul, a quien odiaba por quitarle a Christine. De modo que no podía ser tan malvado, ¿no? Solo necesitaba un poco de compresión, de cariño, ¿NO?

Fui a mi nueva habitación y me dediqué a ordenarla y limpiarla un poco, pensativa, antes de irme a dormir. Al día siguiente, me uní a Gavroche y me dediqué a mi trabajo como ayudante del escenario.

Liar!- gritaba yo, alzando uno de los telones y señalando al primero que pasaba por el escenario, o el que se encontraba más cerca mío- Good evening, dear inspector, Lovely evening, my dear. I know this man, my friends. His name is Inspector Javert. So don't believe a word he says, 'Cause none of it's true. This only goes to show, What little people can do!- cantaba a pleno pulmón. Luego, miraba a Charles (AKA Gavroche) y chillaba- Bravo, little Gavroche! You're the top of the class!

¡No me llamo "Gavroche", Mmlle Cristina!- se quejaba él.

Es que te le pareces tanto…- le sonreía dulcemente, hasta que el muchacho se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada.

¿Quién es ese Gavroche, ya que tanto le menciona?- preguntó una vez, como quién no quiere la cosa.

En un personaje de una obra. Un pillín, valiente, gracioso- para mí, al menos- y muy capaz- contesté y me permitió que le llamase por ese nombre. De modo, que volvía a cantar- And little people know, When little people fight, We may look easy pickings, But we've got some bite...- y el chico terminaba cantando conmigo, aunque no entendía el inglés.

¡Ma non!- apareció Carlotta, al medio día, de nuevo acompañada por el hombre con el que la había visto el día anterior- ¡Y yo canto como una rana!- se rió en mi cara- ¡Usted, señorita, no sabe ni qué son los tonos!

Puede, Señora- repliqué, asegurando una cuerda, aunque tenía ganas de dejar caer el telón que aseguraba sobre la cabeza de la mujer (lo que me recordaba a la versión de ALW, desde luego)- Pero, al menos, yo no me doy aires de "prima donna".

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- exclamó, boqueando. La ignoré y seguí cantando "la ballade du roi de Thulé"- ¡Y ahora se pone a cantar mi papel!- chilló, enfurecida- ¿Quién es esta insolente?- exigió saber, pero allí solo estábamos Gavroche, el telonero del día anterior (que acababa su jornada y se estaba alejando de allí), su acompañante y yo y ninguno le respondió- ¡Iré a hablar con los managers, ahora mismo!- gritó, desapareciendo del escenario.

Tiene usted razón, Mmlle Cristina- me susurró mi compañero antes de irse a la caballeriza- a mi su voz tampoco me gusta, pero como no entiendo de música…

Sin temor a las represalias de los managers- que no me echarían del sitio ahora que me creían inspectora- me dediqué a recorrer el teatro arriba y abajo.

Lo mismo hice al día siguiente, hasta que un muchacho me llamó y me dijeron que M. Moncharmin y M. Richard me esperaban en su despacho. Algo nerviosa, a pesar de mi frase anterior, llamé a la puerta de la salita, donde me esperaban los dos hombres.

Lo de Carlotta, solo era una broma entre compatriotas…- empecé, pero Moncharmin me interrumpió, en un susurro.

No le hemos hecho venir por eso Mmlle- me dijo y me hizo señas para que me acercase. Frunciendo el ceño, le hice caso.

¿Qué sucede?

Hemos recibido esto- contestó el manager, tendiéndome una carta. La abrí, intrigada, encontrándome con letras rojas escritas con mala caligrafía. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, pues supuse que era la letra de Erik.

"Mis queridos managers,- leí en un murmullo- a mis oídos ha llegado la noticia de que una inspectora, una tal Cristina Garcés, anda correteando por mi ópera, con el fin de realizar ciertas averiguaciones con respecto a Joseph Bouquet. Es de mi interés y, por lo tanto, el suyo, que se deshagan de ella cuanto antes mejor. No conviene a este teatro de la ópera el recibir mala reputación cosa que, sin duda, Mmlle va a traer con su búsqueda. Les recomiendo, por tanto, que se libren de su presencia aquí. De no hacerlo, aténganse a las consecuencias"- y la firma un tal señor "F.O" Pero, ¿cómo?- murmuré para mí misma. ¿Erik sabía de mi presencia en el lugar? No pude evitar emocionarme con ese pensamiento.

No es la primera carta con exigencias que nos llega- casi se excusó Richard.

¿Ustedes le han hablado a alguien de mí?- les pregunté, apretando la carta un momento contra mi pecho. Ellos lo negaron y yo insistí.

A nadie en absoluto, Mmlle inspectora.

¿Y cómo es posible que el individuo que ha escrito esta carta sepa quién soy? ¿Dicen que no es la primera que reciben? ¿Puedo ver las otras?- los dos intercambiaron una mirada y terminaron asintiendo. Moncharmin se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió un cajón con llave. Luego me tendió un fajo de cartas, todas escritas con la misma letra. Entre otras cosas, en ellas se pedía a los managers el pago mensual de 2000 francos y la reserva del palco número cinco.

Miré a los dos hombres, que me observaban con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y el tipo firma "F.O."? ¿Les suenan esas iniciales?

"Fantasma de la Ópera"- respondió dudoso Richard- Una broma, Mmlle. Sin duda.

Sin duda- repetí- Pero el bromista ha oído hablar de mí, cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, ¿no es así?

¿Es que cree usted en fantasmas?

Creo en lo que veo- repliqué, en voz alta. Era una invitación para Erik, para que se mostrase ante mí- ¿Piensan ustedes echarme?- les pregunté, en tono guasón, alzando una ceja.


	4. Chapter 4

-Creo en lo que veo- repliqué, en voz alta. Era una invitación para Erik, para que se mostrase ante mí- ¿Piensan ustedes echarme?- les pregunté, en tono guasón, alzando una ceja.

-Desde luego que no. Nosotros no obedecemos órdenes de nadie- contestó, ofendido Moncharmin.

-Y, mucho menos, de ningún bromista- añadió, resuelto, Richard.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¿Tienen ustedes inconveniente en contarme todo lo que sepan sobre ese "fantasma"?- esa palabra la dije en tono incrédulo, casi ridiculizando el concepto, lo que creo que les gustó- ¿Por qué quiere que le reserven el palco cinco?- Ellos me dieron su versión de la historia, hablándome sobre Madame Giry y su insistencia en haber visto al fantasma.- ¿De veras dice que le ha visto?- inquirí, aunque estaba a punto de reírme. Mantener la farsa no resultaba tan fácil. Máxime cuando ya sabía todo lo que me estaban diciendo.

Me retiré, queriendo examinar el palco cinco con mis propios ojos. No encontré nada inusual allí, pero eso no me desanimó, pues no esperaba otra cosa- ¿Señor Fantasma?- murmuré, pues no era plan de usar su verdadero nombre. ¿Cómo explicar que lo conociera, que le conociera?- No quiero hacerle daño, Señor- añadí en un murmullo. No obtuve respuesta y me fui de allí, con un suspiro.

A la noche siguiente se representaba Fausto, con Carlotta en el papel de Margarita. Descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que el palco cinco estaba ocupado por cuatro personas ninguna de las cuales, llevaba máscara. Pero me encontraba en mi papel de ayudante de escenario, por lo que no pude moverme para acercarme hasta allí.

Afortunadamente, no hubo ningún accidente durante la función. Sin embargo, por la mañana, los managers me mandaron llamar.

-Anoche, el palco del "fantasma" fue ocupado por cuatro personas- me informó Richard nada más entrar a su despacho y cerrar la puerta a mi espalda- Cuatro personas que dicen haber oído una voz diciendo "¡que el palco era suyo!".

-¿Y había alguien allí adentro?- inquirí, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Nadie! Eso dicen. Así lo contaron esas personas y así lo contó Madame Giry, que visitó el palco y a quien hicimos venir inmediatamente después de la función.

-Sin duda, algún gracioso, que se escondería o…

-Mire lo que nos ha llegado esta mañana- me interrumpió Richard. Me mostró otra carta, de nuevo en tinta roja. Alcé las cejas y la leí. "Señores, debo absolutamente insistir en los dos puntos siguientes. Primero, que me devuelvan mi palco; y segundo, que se encarguen de mantener lejos de mi ópera a Mmlle Inspectora. Es mi segundo aviso y no me gustaría que tuviesen que recibir ninguno más. F.O."

-Vaya, parece que nuestro fantasma está perdiendo la paciencia- murmuré. Se me ocurrió algo y me volví hacia los señores- ¿Van a dejar que alguien ocupe el palco cinco esta noche?- inquirí, pues sabía que también se representaba Fausto- Les pregunto esto, porque me gustaría ser yo quien comprase la entrada.

-¿Quiere comprar el palco cinco?- repitió Richard.

-Obviamente, eso significaría que tendrían que dispensarme de mi trabajo, con alguna escusa, por esta función. Tendrían que facilitarme ropas adecuadas- añadí, pues solo contaba con un par de pantalones y camisas que me había dado el telonero, y todo estaba roto y no demasiado nuevo- Pero si quisieran acompañarme, señores, podríamos intentar oír si suena de nuevo esa voz.- Mi proposición les agradó de modo que los tres, nos sentamos esa noche en el sitio de Erik. Al vernos, Madame Giry, se mostró indignada. Y luego se mostró sorprendida, cuando la saludé con devoción. Pude controlarme, sin embargo, lo suficiente como para volver junto a los managers, que me esperaban adentro.

-Nosotros ya hemos examinado el lugar- me informó Moncharmin cuando me vio acariciar el forro que cubría la pared. Yo buscaba algún pivote, algo que abriese un agujero o permitiese que rodase el muro, como sabía que ocurría con el espejo de Christine.

Llevaba yo un vestido azulado que me había puesto sola- de lo que me sentía bastante orgullosa, pues no era fácil con tanta ropa y tanta puntilla y tanto lazo- y un moño alto y así no me sentía fuera de lugar.

Desgraciadamente para mí, no escuché la voz de nadie a parte de la de los managers y la de Carlotta, que graznaba en el escenario.

-¿Quién la habrá enseñado a cantar?- murmuré para mí, con desagrado.

Al terminar la función, me retiré a mi habitación, discretamente, para que nadie me viese vestida de ese modo. Pero, al pasar por el tramo más oscuro, una figura me salió al paso.

-Escuche mi advertencia, Mmlle- dijo ésta y por el acento me pareció que era el Persa. Miré la figura boquiabierta, conteniendo el aliento y me quedé prácticamente inmóvil por la sorpresa- No hay nada que deba averiguar aquí. Márchese o puede verse inmersa en algo peligroso.

-¿Oiga? ¿Me firma un autógrafo?- murmuré pero la sombra ya no estaba.

Aturdida, me quedé unos minutos más allí. Luego, volví en mí y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Estaba segura de que había sido el Persa quién me había hablado. Y, por el modo en que lo había hecho, parecía que sabía que a Erik no le gustaba mi presencia allí. ¿Habrían ellos discutido sobre mí? Daroga intentaba protegerme pero yo no podía hacerle caso. Necesitaba ver a aquel que me había hecho mentir tanto, a aquel por quién estaba en la ópera…

Me dormí tarde y me desvelé a la mañana, vistiéndome rápidamente para acudir al escenario.

-¿Dónde estaba anoche?- me preguntó Gavroche, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome de reojo.

-No me encontraba bien y los señores managers me dispensaron de trabajar- me excusé. Me sentía mal por haberle dejado trabajando solo, así que le pedí disculpas, acercándome a él, mientras seguía mirándome de medio lado- ¿Hacemos una cosa? ¿Porqué no dejas que me ocupe de todo hoy yo y tú te vas a jugar al fútbol, a las chapas, al pilla pilla o lo que sea que hagáis los chicos de tu edad?- sugerí y él me miró un tanto incrédulo, al no entender mi argot.- Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué no me encargo de esto en compensación?- hice un gesto hacia las cuerdas.

-No hace falta- replicó, parpadeando, sorprendido- ¿Qué haría de todos modos, sino?- añadió en voz baja.

-Pues descansar- señalé.

-¿Y qué dirían M. Richard y M. Moncharmin, si me vieran?- inquirió preocupado.

-Bueno, pues haz ver que trabajas, pero no lo hagas- sugerí, poniéndome a canturrear.

El coro salió a escena (yo estaba retirada del escenario, pues mi espacio estaba más atrás) e intentaba imitar la canción que cantaban en ese momento, cuando Carlotta se acercó hacia el tablao, resbaló y calló al suelo. Inmediatamente, todos callaron y luego se pusieron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Ha sido el fantasma!- chilló una muchacha delgadita, saliendo de ninguna parte. Por su pelo negro, sus ojos oscuros, su grito y su atuendo de bailarina, la reconocí como Meg Giry.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamé, ilusionada. Pero mi voz quedó ahogada con los gritos de los otros. Alguien ayudó a Carlotta a ponerse en pie y la gente siguió acusando al fantasma del accidente.

-¡Ha sido él, seguro!

-¡También ha sido él quien ha robado tu comida Moncarde!-. La Carlotta, indignada porque nadie se interesaba por su estado de salud, salió de escena y fue a quejarse a los managers, quienes estuvieron allí cinco minutos después.

-¡Todo el mundo a trabajar, vamos, vamos!- ordenó Moncharmin mientras Richard asentía a algo que decía la diva. Los tres se fueron poco después, en cuanto el coro volvió a ponerse a cantar y Meg Giry se marchó.

Gavroche, tras pasarse el rato jugueteando con una cuerda y hablando conmigo, se fue a las caballerizas y yo regresé a mi habitación, con la idea de descansar un poco. La habitación la cerraba siempre con llave pero al llegar me encontré, sobre la cama, algo que no estaba antes de salir: una carta.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo (o haber empezado) a leer este fic!

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, en donde sabremos de quién ha recibido carta Cristina y se inicia una extraña forma de correspondencia…

……………………………..

La cerraba con llave pero al llegar me encontré, sobre la cama, algo que no estaba antes de salir: una carta. Me senté en el lecho, con manos temblorosas y la abrí.

"Estimada Mmlle Garcés,

No puedo estar seguro, aunque creo que la respuesta es afirmativa, sobre si M Richard y M Moncharmin le han informado sobre la existencia de un fantasma que habita este teatro. Pues bien, soy yo ese, el Fantasma de la Ópera y le pido, Mmlle, que se marche tal como vino de este lugar. Nada tiene usted que hacer aquí y, el papel de ayudante de escenario no va a ayudarle mucho en su carrera. Así pues, tome el consejo que le doy y retírese del escenario.

Atentamente,

F.O".

Tuve que esperar hasta calmarme, pero cuando lo hice corrí afuera a pedir papel y lápiz al primero que me encontré. Como no el pobre hombre no me entendió, me corregí y le pedí pergamino y pluma, que me dijo no tener. Enviándome al despacho de los managers, que me concedieron lo que demandé, regresé a mi habitación.

"Estimado Señor Fantasma- escribí-

No quisiera que piense que no me tomo sus palabras en serio, pero me gusta mi trabajo y me temo que no voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Sintiendo decepcionarle y esperando que no se tome a mal mi escrito,

Cristina Garcés".

Dejé la carta sobre la cama y no regresé a la habitación, hasta la noche. Sobre el colchón encontré el mismo papel. Lo releí con un suspiro y advertí, que bajo las mías, habían unas líneas.

"Estimada Mmlle Garcés,

Me veo, de nuevo, _obligado_ a pedirle que deje la Ópera. Le concedo hasta mañana por la noche. De no haberse ido en ese momento, le advierto de que es posible que haya ciertos _accidentes_ desagradables.

Atentamente,

F.O".

Rápidamente, garabateé una respuesta.

"Estimado Señor,

Nada me gustaría más que complacerle, pero me veo _obligada_ a que mi réplica sea, de nuevo, negativa.

No temo su mensaje, pero me intriga que quiera usted, con tanta insistencia, que me marche. Le agradecería que me ilustrase en ese motivo, por si fuera posible remediarlo.

Cristina Garcés".

Dejé la carta sobre la única silla de la habitación y, atenta como estaba a cualquier ruido, casi no pude pegar ojo. Me dormí, sin embargo, pues me desperté al amanecer y, sobre el mueble, había un nuevo pergamino. ¿Es que Erik no descansaba nunca?

"Mmlle,- rezaba- El motivo no es más que mi Ópera no necesita inspecciones de ninguna clase y, dado que esa es la razón de su presencia, no la necesita a usted. Recuerde, que el plazo termina esta noche. F.O".

"Estimado Señor,

He de confesarle que el título de "Inspectora" no es uno que yo tenga. Tampoco he venido aquí porque me interese Joseph Bouquet, sino que todo es una treta para tener acceso a este teatro, un engaño destinado exclusivamente a los señores managers, no a usted y por ello me explico ahora. Si bien es posible que su Ópera no me necesite, yo sí necesito a su Ópera. He de rogarle, que deje que me quede. He venido desde muy lejos para estar aquí. Espero que me responda pronto,

Cristina Garcés".

Con un suspiro me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo, donde no había mucho que hacer y luego me puso a limpiar los decorados para dejar pasar el tiempo.

Por suerte para mí, o por desgracia, los Managers me mandaron llamar a su despacho. Una vez llegué allí, los dos me pidieron que me sentase, mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunté, al ver que permanecían callados.

-Mmlle Garcés- empezó Moncharmin, cruzándose de brazos- nos hemos enterado de que ha habido más… cartas.

-¿Más cartas?- repetí.

-Sí, y no somos los únicos que hemos recibido alguna, al aparecer- gruñó Richard, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿No sabrá usted nada, Mmlle Inspectora?- añadió, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Habían encontrado las cartas que me había envidado Erik!

-¿¿Yo??- repliqué, un poco exageradamente, balbuceando algo sobre que había estado muy ocupada trabajando en la ópera pero que no había oído nada sobre la correspondencia.

-¿Y no adivina quién ha podido recibir esas cartas? ¿Ni de quién?- continuó Moncharmin. Negué con la cabeza, dispuesta a negar también cualquier cosa relacionada con mi comunicación con Erik. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y Moncharmin sacó algo de un cajón y me lo tendió. Era una carta escrita con tinta roja y la letra del fantasma. Ahora no podría negar nada… A lo sumo podría invocar que los managers habían invadido mi privacidad al entrar en mi cuarto pero dudaba de que eso ayudara a la situación.

-Supongo que reconoce la letra- intervino Richard- Es de nuestro "fantasma", pero ¿no la lee usted?- agregó al ver que los miraba a ellos fijamente, con el papel en la mano como si fuera un mero adorno, en vez de la prueba de mi culpabilidad (porque, como recordaréis, le había escrito a Erik que en realidad yo no era ninguna Inspectora ni había ido allí a investigar).

-¿Por qué no me resumen su contenido?- susurré con un hilillo de voz, considerando si tragarme o no las pruebas.

-Pues, evidentemente, como ha dicho Richard, es una carta del Fantasma de la Ópera… ¡con más exigencias!

-¿Eh?-musité atontada, ya que todavía no había mencionado nada sobre haberme pillado.

-¿Y se puede usted creer, Inspectora, lo que nos pide ahora?- siguió hablando, Richard- ¡Quiere que Mmlle Daae cante como Margarita! ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer con Carlotta, entonces? ¡Ella es nuestra estrella principal!

-¿Y eso es todo?- murmuré, intentando ocultar el alivio que sentía.

-¿Es que le parece poco?- casi grito Moncharmin, exasperado- Pero no, no es todo. También quiere que devolvamos a Madame Giry a su puesto.

-No me diga que la han despedido- pronuncié muy despacio, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro.

-Hace un par de días. Sin duda, trabaja en estas tretas con el supuesto fantasma- se explicó Richard- Y se nos ha confirmado esta tarde cuando esa loca mujer nos ha traído la carta que usted tiene en su mano.

-Dudo mucho que trabaje para él, señores. Esa pobre señora no es más culpable que ustedes dos- insistí, señalándolos- Creo fervientemente que ella no ha hecho más que ser la receptora de las cartas, al igual que lo han sido ustedes.

-¡Pero ella dice que lo ha visto!

-¿Y creen que si fuera responsable de algo les habría dado ese dato tan alegremente?-razoné- Esa mujer es inocente. Deben readmitirla.

-Ya está hecho- replicó Richard, haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano. Claro, él quería poner a trabajar en los palcos a una mujer que había trabajado para él antes, a su portera y por eso no pensaba re-contratar a Madame Giry. Pero tenía que convencerlos de que lo hicieran porque, si no estaba equivocada, la portera acabaría siendo la víctima de la famosa caída del candelabro. Desplegué la carta que aún sostenía y la leí con atención- El fantasma advierte de posibles accidentes de no hacer caso a sus reclamaciones...

-Lo sabemos- asintió Moncharmin- pero no vamos a dejarnos embaucar.

-Me parece que va muy en serio, señores, por lo que se dice aquí- me levanté y me acerqué a ellos, zarandeando la carta frente a su rostro- No hay pruebas contra Madame Giry, al fin y al cabo, y la buena señora hace bien y devotamente su trabajo.

-Esa señora está como una cabra- resopló Richard- Le irá divinamente un descanso.

-Y en cuanto a darle a Mmlle Daae el puesto de la Carlotta… no pensamos ceder. Carlotta es Margarita, así rezan los carteles.

-Pero Chris… Mmlle Daae es una gran cantante, según he oído. Podrían darle la oportunidad. Quizás les sorprenda gratamente y ella se lo agradecería muchísimo- intenté convencerles pero ellos no parecían muy dispuestos a escucharme.

-Esta compañía ha prometido a su público que verán y oirán a la Carlotta y eso es lo que recibirán, ni más ni menos- Moncharmin se levantó y tendió la mano en un gesto que quería decir que le devolviera la carta. Se la entregué y él la dobló por la mitad y volvió a guardarla en el cajón- Ya le hemos hecho saber lo sucedido, Mlle Inspectora…- interpreté su frase como que llegaba la hora de salir de escena, así que me despedí y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de marcharme me detuve y les eché una mirada para darles a entender mi disconformidad.

- Una última pregunta: ¿Ha vuelto ya Mlle Daae?

-Si lo ha hecho, aún no hemos tenido noticia- replicó Richard. Asentí y los dejé, volviendo sobre mis pasos hacia el escenario.

Debía impedir la caída del candelabro ya que eso no solo mataría a la portera de Richard sino que además traería a la policía a la Ópera- y ellos sabrían que yo no estaba trabajando de incógnito. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Mis compañeros me aseguraban que Fausto volvía a representarse esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Regresé a mi puesto, pensando en cómo evitar el desastre que sabía que iba a ocurrir. Era obvio que los managers- desconocedores de los que se les venía encima (nunca mejor dicho)- eran demasiado tozudos y orgullosos como para cambiar de opinión. Pero quizás podía tratar de hablar con La Carlotta y convencerla para que no cantase… No, era una idea tonta pues no iba a hacerme caso (ni siquiera si prometía hacerme cargo de sus lecciones de español). Sin embargo, se me acababa de pasar algo por la cabeza. En cuanto acabó mi horario y Gavroche se fue a las caballerizas, me dirigí a la parte de la ópera donde se encontraban los camerinos. Encontré a una bailarina por el camino y le pregunté por las indicaciones para llegar al de la prima donna. De todas formas lo habría encontrado sin ayuda, ya que en la puerta había un cartel gigante que, en letras color escarlata, anunciaba el nombre de la diva. Llamé a la puerta y esperé. No me contestó nadie, así que volví sobre mis pasos y me dirigí al recinto donde se guardaban algunas de las piezas de vestuario. Tomé prestada una percha y con eso me encerré en mi cuarto. Tras comprobar que no había ninguna nueva carta de Erik (¿Por qué tardaba tanto en escribirme?) cogí papel y pluma y me puse a escribir. ¡Estaba segura de que mi plan iba a funcionar! Con la hoja repleta de letras y armada con la percha, me dirigí de nuevo hacia el camerino de la Carlotta. Por precaución, volví a llamar y, al no obtener respuesta, introduje un extremo de la percha por la ranura. No fue tan fácil como en las películas, porque tardé más de media hora, pero finalmente conseguí abrir la puerta y me escabullí dentro del camerino. El lugar estaba decorado de tanto rosa y fucsia que dañaba la vista y miles de espejos, en donde mi imagen se reflejaba, me devolvían la mirada.

Coloqué la carta que había escrito sobre el tocador, situándome luego en la puerta para asegurarme de que se veía nada más entrar. Las precauciones eran necesarias pues, si bien podría haber arrojado la carta por debajo de la puerta, eso podría provocar el que quedase olvidada bajo una silla. Recogí la percha del suelo y me di la vuelta. Entonces solté un grito porque había alguien mirándome desde el umbral.

-Yo solo traía un mensaje para la Gran la Carlotta- musité escondiendo como pude la percha a mi espalda-. No estaba tramando nada, insisto. Y ahora me marcho a descansar, que me lo merezco. Si se aparta de la puerta, señorita…- callé, pues no sabía su nombre.

- Daae- replicó ella y yo solté otro grito, que hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Usted es Christine Daae?- balbuceé, de súbito tan nerviosa que empecé a hiperventilar. La joven rubia, de ojos azules y tan pálida que parecía acabar de haber visto un muerto, me miró con expresión preocupada- Y yo con estas pintas- musité, alisándome la ropa de trabajo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Mmlle…?

-Garcés. Cristina Garcés- repliqué de inmediato- Para servirla- Hice una reverencia un poco estúpida y la miré con devoción. Esta sí que no se me escapaba- ¿Me firma usted un autógrafo?-. Pareció un poco extrañada ante mi petición pero me dijo que no llevaba nada encima con lo que escribir.

-Perdone si la he asustado- dijo ella entonces- pero oí ruidos extraños y me acerqué a ver qué sucedía, no era mi intención espiarla. ¿Trabaja usted para la Carlotta? Creo que no la conozco- advertí cierta desconfianza en su expresión.

-No… yo sustituyo a Bouquet. Trabajo con el decorado pero conozco bien a la Carlotta, las dos somos compatriotas, ¿sabe? Y un mensajero me pidió que le dejase la carta en el camerino- Christine se apartó de la puerta y yo salí de la habitación, cerrando cuando estuve fuera. Contemplé a la muchacha, ensimismada. Era bella pero su rostro rezumbaba melancolía y cierta inocencia que me conmovió, si bien yo sabía que disponía de gran fortaleza. Era una mujer independiente e inteligente, aunque también creía en Ángeles y en esas oscuras leyendas suecas. Christine se excusó diciendo que debía retirarse.

Claro, llevaba mirándola en silencio más de diez minutos. Más me valía no actuar de la misma forma si me encontraba a Erik porque me temía que él tomaría mi reacción como de miedo y no como de admiración (si bien Christine tampoco parecía muy halagada. Debía haberme tomado por loca).

Me aseguré de que la puerta del camerino quedase bien cerrada y devolví la percha a su sitio. Después pasé por mi habitación (Erik seguía sin escribir, así que resolví ir a los establos para saludar a Gavroche). De camino a allí, me tropecé con un hombre alto y delgado, que parecía muy nervioso. Se excusó con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró rápidamente, hablando en voz baja consigo mismo. Me encogí de hombros y llegué a las caballerizas. Para mi sorpresa todo el personal, que era bastante, estaba hablando a la vez. ¿Quizás había interrumpido una reunión del sindicato de los hombres que susurraban a los caballos? ¿Podría aprender yo a hablar con los caballos? Si conseguía dominar el arte estaba claro que iba a triunfar. Casi todo el mundo sabía inglés en mi tiempo pero, ¿cuántos sabían hablar con los caballos? Estaba a punto de unirme discretamente a uno de los grupos cuando Gavroche corrió hacia mí.

-¡Mmlle Cristina!- me llamó, apresurando el paso hasta colocarse a mi lado. Parecía muy alterado y empezó a hablar en un francés tan apretado del que no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Vale, ahora repítelo muy despacio- le pedí, haciendo una leve pausa tras cada sílaba. El muchacho arqueó las cejas, miró a su alrededor e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí.

-Alguien ha robado a nuestro César- me musitó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Que alguien había robado al César?

-No sabía que en Francia gobernaba Julio César. Pensé que eso había sido en Roma y hace ya mucho- murmuré y Gavroche frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién? Yo hablo de César, el caballo del Profeta.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Ese César- murmuré aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba- Haberlo dicho antes.

-¡Y creo que Monsieur Lachenel quiere despedirnos a todos!-continuó el chiquillo, muy nervioso- Acaba de irse a hablar con M. Richard y M. Moncharmin- De pronto recordé algo y surgió mi vena profesional. Profesional de policía. De la policía que se suponía que era. Bueno, de la policía de incógnito que se suponía que era, aunque en realidad no lo era. De acuerdo, mejor dejémoslo.

-¿El tal Lachenel es un tipo alto y muy delgado?- le pregunté y Gavroche asintió-. Le he visto cuando venía hacia aquí-. Observé al crío que parecía todavía más nervioso que antes- Bueno, tú no te preocupes. No creo que Monsieurs los managers quieran prescindir de los servicios de todos vosotros- le dije, dirigiendo mis pasos hacia la puerta- He recordado que tengo que…-¿Qué podía hacer que fuera urgente? Ya había acabado mi trabajo, como él bien sabía- tengo que… pedirle a Madame Giry, quiero decir, a Meg Giry, que me enseñe unos pasos de baile para… enseñárselos a unos colegas en la próxima reunión de… de adictos al ballet clásico anónimo- grité, ya saliendo del establo.

Acababa de acordarme de lo que significaba en el libro el secuestro del pobre caballo y, a no ser que Erik pretendiese negociar con él para conseguir que Madame Giry volviese a su puesto, los acontecimientos se estaban precipitando. Y yo ni siquiera tenía todavía un autógrafo de Christine. Llegué al despacho de los managers muy apurada y me crucé con Lachenel, el jefe de Gavroche, que parecía más satisfecho que cuando lo viera unos minutos antes. Me saludó y volvió a desaparecer. Temiendo lo peor, llamé a la puerta del despacho y asomé la cabeza. Richard y Moncharmin estaban acompañados de otro hombre y los tres me miraron con gesto interrogante.

-Mlle Garcés, ¿quería usted algo?- inquirió el primero. Les pedí hablar con ellos, a solas y Moncharmin hizo salir al hombre. Cuando se marchó, no perdí el tiempo y les pregunté:

- ¿Es verdad que se depilan las piernas con cera?- No, eso no fue lo que les pregunté, aunque sí que lo pensé, lo que en realidad dije fue:- ¿Es verdad que M. Lachenel les ha pedido que se deshagan de todo el personal del establo, a pesar de que cree que el responsable es el fantasma?

- Vaya, Mlle Inspectora, es usted realmente buena en lo suyo. ¿Cómo se ha enterado antes que nosotros?- preguntó Moncharmin, que parecía impresionado con mis aptitudes detectivescas. Menos mal que no le dio por pensar que estaba escuchando tras la puerta. Me encogí de hombros.

- Elemental, estimado Wa… Monsieur. Son gafes, que diga "gajes" del oficio. ¿Es cierto, entonces?

- Así es- replicó Richard. Era sorprendente como se turnaban siempre para hablar conmigo. Primero contestaba uno, luego contestaba el otro… Luego le tocaba a Moncharmin, seguro.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

- Despedirle a él, por supuesto- Ese era Moncharmin. ¿No os lo había dicho?- No queremos que se propague el rumor de que tenemos un fantasma.

- A lo mejor les conviene. Podrían hacer "la Ópera del terror" y hacer visitas guiadas. Seguro que Madame Giry enseñaría contentísima el palco cinco a los visitantes. ¡Sería la atracción turística de moda!- No lo pillaron.

-De todas formas, ya que está aquí, ¿por qué no nos presta su ayuda y averigua qué ha sucedido con el caballo?

-No se lo ha llevado nadie del establo, estoy convencida. Acabo de estar allí. Y Monsieur Lachenel ha confesado ver a una sombra alejarse galopando en el animal- dije, pues sabía que eso era lo que habría sucedido, según el libro- Sin duda estarán ambos ya lejos y no hay nada que pueda hacer para atraparlos. Además, mi competencia se limita a la ópera y a la muerte de Bouquet, cuyo asesinato es mi objetivo- No se me pasó por alto que los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

-Dígame, Mlle Inspectora, ¿se sabe algo nuevo sobre el tema?- Vaya, por Dios. Si esperaban novedades, yo no podía dárselas porque, todo lo que sabía sobre el incidente, envolvía a la persona de Erik, de quién no pensaba decir nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Si esperaban novedades, yo no podía dárselas porque, todo lo que sabía sobre el incidente, envolvía a la persona de Erik, de quién no pensaba decir nada.

-En realidad, sí- solté. ¡Vaya, hombre! Ya la estoy liando. Yo y mi manía de abrir la boca para algo más que para comer…- Pero me temo que es información confidencial- Menos mal que a veces también te da por pensar, Cristina.

-Sin embargo, nosotros somos parte interesada en el asunto- intervino Richard y Moncharmin asintió- Bouquet trabajaba para _nosotros_ y alguien lo mató en _nuestra_ ópera, en _nuestros_ pasillos, junto a uno de _nuestros_ decorados- Llegan a decir "con _nuestras_ manos" y los acuso de haber sido los autores. Humf, ¿no resolvería eso mis problemas? Fingí meditar lo que me habían dicho, mientras dejaba la idea aparcada en un rinconcito de mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo, tengo un par de sospechosos- les dije, mesándome la barbilla-. Ahora que Mlle Daae ha vuelto, voy a aprovechar la oportunidad para vigilarla de cerca- y a volver a pedirle un autógrafo, asegurándome de llevar papel encima.

-¿Mlle Daae?- repitió Moncharmin- ¿Ya ha regresado?

-No habrán recapacitado sobre dejarla a ella cantar como Margarita, ¿no?-pregunté rápidamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Pero, recuerden el aviso, señores míos- les dije, poniendo cara seria y zarandeando un dedo delante de sus narices- Es una gran amenaza la que pende sobre sus cabezas y la de todo su público. Si algo llega a pasar, por supuesto-. Ya está, ya lo había dicho, no lo habría podido dejar más claro: es grande, pende, está sobre sus cabezas… vamos, que el candelabro se va a caer como hagáis enfadar a Erik…- Además, he oído rumores de que la Carlotta no va a venir, porque no se encuentra demasiado bien.

Como si me hubiera oído, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró la gran diva, dándose aires de ser divino y con expresión enfadada.

-Ma non! Signore Moncharmin, signor Richard…-se interrumpió al verme allí pero optó por hacer como si no estuviera delante- ¡Acudan esta noche a la ópera porque van a ver a la mejor Marguerite de todos los tiempos!-gritó, se dio media vuelta y se marchó mascullando algo sobre "les amis de la estúpida de Daae".

-Yo creo que se encuentra en plena forma-se sonrió Richard, mesándose el bigote- Así que no se preocupe usted.

-Y ahora Inspectora, si hace el favor de marcharse, hay algunos asuntos más importantes de los que tenemos que ocuparnos- me despidió Moncharmin, sin mucha amabilidad. Salí de allí y me dirigí hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el camerino de la Carlotta, ignorando la grosería de los managers. Ya se encargaría Erik de darles una lección, si yo no conseguía evitar que la diva cantara. Si todo iba bien, ella ya habría encontrado la carta.

Un grito sopránico confirmó mis sospechas. Me dirigí hacia la puerta del camerino y llamé a la puerta. La misma la Carlotta me abrió. Llevaba el papel en la mano y, por su aspecto alborotado, supe que ya la había leído. Al verme, se quedó paralizada pero enseguida se recuperó.

-¿Qué quiere usted?- me dijo, poniendo en cada sílaba todo el acento español que pudo.

-La oí gritar y pensé que le había pasado algo- me inventé, observando con cuidado su expresión-. Veo que ha recibido una carta de un admirador secreto- dejé caer, con lo que la diva me miró extrañada- No se sorprenda, todo el mundo en la ópera lo va comentando hoy- Venga ya, más mentiras… Cristina, Cristina, ¿dónde te estás metiendo?

-¿Comentando qué?- el tono de la mujer se volvió suspicaz.

-Que un caballero guapísimo y muy elegante hizo traer esa nota para usted- le guiñé un ojo y me acerqué un paso hacia ella- ¿Es verdad que está muy enamorado de usted? Debe de admirarla mucho- Para mi buena fortuna, la soprano se dejó llevar por la vanidad. Sonrió.

-Es posible- murmuró con ojos brillantes- Volvió a mirar la carta y su sonrisa se ensanchó.- Debe de ser un caballero muy inteligente si tiene tan buen gusto…

-Sin duda, sin duda- asentí, emocionada al ver que tragaba el anzuelo- ¿Y qué le dice? ¿Quiere verla?_ pregunté en un susurro, acercándome un poco más.

- Oui, desea conocerme en persona. Esta noche.

-Oh, señora… ¿Y qué va usted a ponerse?

-Realmente, no lo sé- parpadeó confusa- Pero, ¿por qué está usted tan interesada?

-Bueno… es que es un orgullo que una dama de nuestra ópera y una compatriota, sea tan admirada. ¿Cómo va a peinarse? ¿Por qué no se pone ese perfume que le sienta tan bien?- Ella iba contestándome con monosílabos, nuevamente confiada, con un arrebol en las mejillas cuando, de pronto, se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Ma non! Non! Non! ¡No puedo acudir estar noche a la cita!

- Pero, ¿por qué?- inquirí aturdida. ¿Habría adivinado que la carta la había escrito yo?

-Porque esta noche tengo una función muy importante- clamó como si se tratase de un papel ensayado, con un gesto de afectación-. Los amigos de Mlle Daae planean algo contra mí y yo tengo que estar lista y asegurarme de que mis amigos están aquí para interceptarlos- Gritó y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Llamé, rogándole que me abriese, pero no atendió a razones y, finalmente, tuve que marcharme. Mi plan (excelente donde los haya), había consistido en citar a la diva en nombre de un acompañante que no iba a presentarse y hacer que se quedase esperando un largo rato- tanto como para que se le pasase la hora de la actuación y la Daae tuviera que sustituirla y, dado el caso de que no fuera paciente y no quisiera esperar el tiempo necesario, entretenerla o, incluso, emborracharla para que se quedase durmiendo la mona.

Pero como ahora se había encerrado en el camerino me dio que ya no iba a salir hasta la hora de la representación y, por consiguiente, no iba a poder hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Aturdida, pero sin ganas de darme por vencida, regresé a mi habitación. Comprobé que Erik no había dejado nada para mí (al parecer, llevar a cabo sus planes debía de tenerle muy ocupado) y estuve recorriendo el cuarto durante unos minutos, pensando para mis adentros en cómo evitar la catástrofe. Entonces se me encendió la bombilla: el candelabro no podía caerse si no había candelabro. Pero, ¿cómo iba a librarme de ese armatoste que pesaba toneladas? Me desplacé hasta el escenario, donde ya empezaba el bullicio de los preparativos, y me quedé mirando a la enorme araña de cristal. Erik era capaz de grandes trucos de ilusionismo, pero o no sabía nada de ellos y me inquietaba no saber cómo hacer desaparecer el candelabro. Quizás, pensé, no hacía falta deshacerme de él, sino asegurarlo de tal modo que impidiera a Erik arrojarlo sobre el público.

Llamé la atención de Gavroche, que acababa de aparecer. Fui corriendo hasta él y le pregunté quién era el responsable de la lámpara.

-Nadie, Mlle. En todo caso, habría que avisar a los managers, supongo- me explico, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía más tranquilo. Sin duda, alguien le había dicho que no le iban a despedir. Le di las gracias y volví al despacho de los managers.


End file.
